The Sequel: Blinded By Love
by UchihaKarasu22
Summary: Ok, you've begged and I've promised! The sequel has arrived! Rated M just in case XD ItachiXKurenai. How long can they keep the secret? Will it crumble in front of their faces? Only you can find out!
1. A Month Later

**A sequel like you asked :D Hope it's everything you wanted and more!**

**In Kurenai's POV**

* * *

One Month Later

It was late, close to nine, and I was being expected. Ever since the confession between Itachi and me, we've both been meeting there almost every night; showing our love strongly towards each other in every way we possibly can.

But the problem lied within myself; I was betraying my own village, and the lies were building up fast. As I headed toward Moonlit plains for another night, I began thinking of today.

Flashback

It was around afternoon, and I had my squad with me. We were in the field doing basic training, and preparing for upcoming missions and etc. I was sitting underneath a shady tree; day-dreaming basically.

"Sensei, can we stop running now? These ankle-weights are killing us!" Kiba panted.

"Whatever," I responded in a daze.

"S-Sensei are you ok?" Hinata worried.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Sensei?" Shino asked.

"WHAT!? What do you want?!" I averted my eyes to their faces; big-eyed and afraid. "Sorry guys." I stood up. "That's enough training today, we'll end early."

"But sensei, we've only been training for an hour!" Shino exclaimed.

"Why are you complaining?" I inquired. Kiba nudged Shino.

"Ok sensei, whatever you say," Kiba was grinning from ear to ear. "Let's go guys! Bye Sensei!" They all jumped off out of sight.

"Finally," I breathed. I glanced at my watch. Reading '12:37,' I groaned. Egh, eight hours and twenty-three minutes to go; this is painful." I jumped off and headed towards the center of town. I landed in front of the tea shop where Itachi and Kisame were; undercover.

Heading around the corner, I bumped into Asuma and his students; Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji.

"Eh—"

"Hey Kurenai," Asuma greeted, "Guys go look around for a place to eat." One they were out of sight he turned back to me. "Where's your squad?"

"Um, somewhere."

"Kurenai, what's going on? I'm concerned."

"N-nothing's going on Asuma! Jeez!"

"You're acting different."

"I-AM-NOT!"

"Kurenai," Asuma gently said as he put his hands on my shoulders, "It's been ever since that battle with the two Akatsuki members. And after that; you know what I'm talking about."

"What?!"

"I know you went on a mission after all of that, assigned by Anko."

"Yeah, and?"

"And you were badly hurt when you came back; what happened?"

"Just your average regulars looking for trouble."

"Ok, if that's so, why didn't you come back right after? You didn't come back till eight the next morning."

"Asuma, stop interrogating me—now!" I pushed him away slightly.

"Kurenai, I'm gonna find out anyway; with or without your help." I glared at him; enraged. His students came back.

"We found a place Sensei!" Ino exclaimed.

"Woo food!" Choji exclaimed even louder.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru groaned. I turned my back and jumped off as Asuma was distracted.

'He better not find out,' I thought as I looked back. He was gone with his students.

I landed in front of my house; opening the door, I walked in and laid on the couch. 'I'll just rest my eyes for a bit.' My eyes opened after the small nap. Or at least I thought it was.

"Aw, it's seven! Jeez." I got up and walked towards the bathroom.

'A nice hot bath will feel good,' I thought as I grinned. 'I only wish Itachi was here.' My face heated up just by simply thinking of him. I was thinking of what events would occur tonight. The thought made me have to catch my breath. I'm dying for it to be nine already!

Taking off my clothes, I slipped into the bathtub and rested as the warm water enveloped around my body. A soft groan of pleasure escaped my throat.

It was eight-thirty now. I grabbed the towel of the ledge and got up. I wrapped the towel around me and pulled the plug out of the drain. I went into my bedroom and put on some fresh clothes. I glanced at the clock. Eight-fourty-six. 'Time to go!'

I opened my door and jumped off toward Moonlit Plains.

* * *

**SO? Tell me whatcha think so far ya'll! Don't be shy!**

**Will be asking for help in the future... keep your eyes peeled! XD**

**Ta-Ta for now!**

**BTW: Sorry for such a short chapter!**


	2. Meeting in Moonlit Plains

**Just as promised!**

**Sorry I took so freakin' long! lolol**

**xD Please enjoy!!!!!!!!**

* * *

It took me only a few minutes to get there, so I had extra time to wait around. Itachi wasn't there yet, but I knew he would come. Every Saturday we met; but one time he couldn't come because he had to go on a mission; but later when I was at home he "visited" me.

Clouds over head were moving fast. I jumped up into a big tree and waited overhead.

A raven landed on the ground below and sat there for a minute. Then it multiplied as the wind picked up and he appeared. The wind slowed down. I stifled my giggling. I always played "hard-to-get" with him. He sighed as he stared up at the moon.

"Hm." He vanished.

I jumped down from the branch and hid behind the tree. He appeared on the other side, his back facing me. I ran at him as he turned and tackled him to the ground. A smile appeared on his face.

"Kurenai." He whispered.

"Itachi," I whispered into my kiss. His lips were cold, but still mine.

He put his hands around my waist. I started giggling. He rolled up on top of me lowered into a heated kiss. He slid his tongue into my mouth, and started playing with mine. I moaned softly; which I knew drove him mad. He dominated me; manipulating and controlling my emotions.

He put a hand under my head and the other snuck around and went up my shirt, stopping right on my side.

He looked into my eyes; they were a soft black. His lips were parted, just looking at me with love. I smiled. He got up into a knelt position and took off his Akatsuki cloak. He arched his back as he kissed me again. I put my hands up his toned body under his netted shirt. He slid my shirt off, revealing a black laced bra; and began kissing my neck to my chest. He stopped suddenly. He knelt back up.

"Asuma."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger.....**

**more chappies up ahead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry again if it's TOO SHORT! hehehehe just wanted to mainly put them "playing around" which is now getting cut short : (**


	3. IMPRISONMENT

**So sorry for the wait.....**

**My computer started acting up and I didn't get a chance to write anymore (sad face)...**

**Another thing, thank you everyone who commented Chapter 2, since I didn't get the chance to reply from a million e-mails I received from a month ago hehehe (mostly spam and crap like that... I'm not thatpopular lol)**

**Also I thank everyone....ya everyone for motivating me to do the sequel... love ya'll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Anyway, to the story..._**

* * *

_Quick Flashback_

_He put a hand under my head and the other snuck around and went up my shirt, stopping right on my side._

_He looked into my eyes; they were a soft black. His lips were parted, just looking at me with love. I smiled. He got up into a knelt position and took off his Akatsuki cloak. He arched his back as he kissed me again. I put my hands up his toned body under his netted shirt. He slid my shirt off, revealing a black laced bra; and began kissing my neck to my chest. He stopped suddenly. He knelt back up._

_"Asuma."_

My heart felt as though it was on the outside of my rib cage as I stared into the eyes of Asuma from a distance. I slowly reached for my kimono that laid at my side against the cherry blossom tree sheltering us. Itachi began to stand up and picked up his cloak. I heard the clacking off the buttons clinking together as they closed inside each other. He turned and looked down at me, then turned his face back to Asuma.

'Does he think I turned him in or something?!' I thought alarmed. 'I wouldn't do such a thing.' I quickly slipped on my kimono and stood up defenselessly behind Itachi.

There was a hostile tension as time felt like it was slowing around us.

"Itachi," he grunted. "Kurenai." His eyes shifted as he breathed out our names into the midnight sky above and surrounding us. I gulped. Itachi grunted. Asuma reached into his inner breast pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. He pulled out one and lit it. He stuffed back into the pocket. His eyebrows knitted together. He drew in from his cigarette.

"So what brings you here to Moonlit Plains Itachi? Isn't this a little far out of your range?" He interrogated. My hands began to shake violently. "With Kurenai?" He finished as he flicked cigarette with his thumb.

"That is none of your business you--" I started. Itachi looked back and smiled. He turned and faced Asuma again.

"What happens in Konaha stays in Konaha. What doesn't, doesn't." He calmly stated. Asuma was enraged.

"We'll see about that," He snickered. Soon as he said those four words, three ANBU soldiers came down beside Asuma. "You're going to jail." The ANBU walked up towards us; my eyes started to pour tears.

One strapped handcuffs around his slender wrists and the other two started walking him away from me. I tried to hit them away in the chaos. Itachi turned his head from my actions and spoke through my anger.

"Let them. All is well Kurenai." He sounded so confident. But I knew Asuma would do anything and everything to torture him to death. I kissed him on the lips; then bowed my head as they jumped off with him. Asuma stood there in the same place as he did ten minutes ago. My eye twitched.

"Why didn't you tell them to arrest me?!" I screeched. He started to walk up to me.

"I told them you were a rape victim. That either you gave him what he wanted, or he threatened to kill you. I don't believe you belong in jail."

My eyes filled again. I couldn't believe my ears. What I was hearing had to be just a dream--no a nightmare.

"Heh, now **_we _**don't have to worry about him anymore."

"What the hell do you mean by **_we_**?!?!?!"

"Don't act stupid, really. It makes me seem stupid." My eye twitched. That just made me mad as hell. I punched him in the face and jumped off. I couldn't believe what was happening, I got too greedy and Itachi is the one getting tortured...it's all my fault!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dashed to the prison they were holding him. It was around one thirty in the morning and two guards were hanging around on the outside of his room. I walked up to them.

"Here to visit the prisoner?" The one guard asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"You have an hour then you must leave."

"Thank you, now can you please excuse us?" He gave me a look then looked at his partner. The other guard shrugged.

He grunted. "Whatever lady." They left as I opened the door to his room.

He laid on his bed asleep. I sat next to his waist. I could see his cloak thrown carelessly on a chair and his shoes next to it. Faintly from the window I could see his eyes slowly flutter open. He sat up.

"Kurenai," He whispered as he touched my cheek. Tears filled my eyes for the third time tonight. He wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. He grabbed me around the waist and put him on his lap. He kissed my forehead.

"Everything will be fine," He assured.

"I hope so." He kissed me on the lips. Then in a second he dove back in into a heated kiss. He broke off and started nuzzling my neck.

"We have an hour," I giggled.

"Just enough time," He whispered into my ear. He laid me down on the bed and hoved over me. A dark smirk deepened on his face. I felt my face flush and heat up.

_Tonight might be the last night together... so I'll make it last_

_I want it to last forever... lets forget the past..._

_Tonight is the night I will outline you..._

_find out everything, every detail..._

_You tell me there's nothing to be afraid of..._

_I know this is love..._

**

* * *

****A little poem I just wrote of the top of my head....**

**And this is how I'm ending it...**

**Next Chapter will complete the story.... please stay tuned all you ItachiXKurenai lovers out there!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
